


Are we so small that we can't handle more?

by Equinoxe



Series: I never thought about love when I thought about home [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinoxe/pseuds/Equinoxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission went relatively well in Spain and Bond thought Q could use some Spanish food in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we so small that we can't handle more?

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, this week's prompt is _never say never_. All mistakes are my own. Kudos and comments are very appreciated. Thank you all for reading and enjoy!

 

.

 

Bond came home prominently tanned and humming.

 

The Spanish island he was went for a mission was nothing short of a paradise. Sunshine, beautiful beaches, good wines, and wondrous food. He spent a greater part of his three weeks there relaxing on the beach, eating some of the most delicious dishes he had ever tasted.

 

And the mission went well, left him with only few bruises and two broken ribs. He came back to London with a fleeting feeling one usually got after a good long holiday, and a love of Spanish food.

 

Behind the door he just unlocked, Q was sprawling on the sofa in his pajamas. The younger man was looking at him upside-down from the way he was lying.

 

“Hey,” James greeted.

 

“Bienvenido James.”

 

Q replied with a small yawn.

 

.

 

Sometimes it struck Bond how much Q resembled someone who actually worked in Q branch. Q had the sporadic sleeping and eating pattern, he stayed in front of his oh-so-many gadgets most of the time, and he rarely went out of the flat.

 

But today, because James still remembered how good Spanish food was, and because for a brief moment, Q’s complexion looked almost translucent, he was going to take Q out to eat.

 

“But I’m not hungry!” The protest almost came out as a whine.

 

“You’ll be when we’re there. Come. It's unhealthy to eat after seven.” Bond replied casually behind his cup of coffee.

 

“I don’t have even have a proper outfit.”

 

“Wear whatever. Nobody cares.” Another sip of coffee.

 

“James, they do.”

 

“We’ve only got an hour Q,” James faked chastising.

 

He had to hide his smirk when Q stormed out to get himself ready.

 

.

 

 _Q lied when he said he didn’t have a proper outfit_ , James thought when the young man stepped out of his room, a pair of khaki chinos hugged his form nicely. He matched those with a blue button-up and a light grey cardigan. Bond had to admit Q had a immaculate style.

 

He let Q choose the restaurant, a highly rated Spanish place in west London which was not too fancy. They took Bond’s car, and Bond enjoyed the awed look on Q’s face when he saw Bond's car for the first time. His F-type never failed to impress.

 

“I didn’t realise you’re _that_ wealthy.” Q said after a brief silence. His movements around the car looked ridiculously cautious.

 

Bond hid his smirk, “I’m not.”

 

“There’s no way this car cost you less than 50 grand. And it looks brand-new.”

 

“It’s a gift from work.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Bond laughed, because hearing the word with such posh accent was laugh-worthy.

 

“I’m good at what I do, Q.”

 

Q snorted and looked away, although he still eyed everything with sparks in his eyes now and then. And Bond, _God_ , he was preening so hard inside.

 

.

 

It took James a while to get familiar with what was happening. He ordered food for both of them and they settled into conversation. He could not remember how long it had been since the he sat down in a restaurant with someone, and be genuinely interested in food and the company.

 

The food was, by lacking of a better word to describe, delicious. Bond looked up to praised Q for his choice of restaurant but was stopped by the sight before him. His flatmate was enjoying the meal so much that happiness practically shone in his face.

 

Bond never saw Q quite like this before. He wondered how the hell did he missed making Q being like this before.

 

“Told you you’d be hungry by the time we’re here.” Bond spoke fondly, watching brush creeping up Q’s face. _God, how had he never seen this Q before? What else did he miss?_

 

Q opened his mouth, then closed, then opened his mouth again. It was absurd how a grown man as old as Q could be described as adorable. Bond smiled and waited for that smart mouth to talk.   

 

But apparently, the universe hated him.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Bond.”

 

Recognising the voice, he turned to the speaker with the blankest expression he could manage.

 

_M_

 

.

 

Being in M’s office was never a pleasant experience. But being in M’s office because of personal matter was another level of unpleasant.

 

Bond was certain a large part of MI6 knew about Q. Extra measures of security were required for a flatmate of 00-agent. Q had been constantly monitored, as a proactive and possibly reactive protocol.

 

He just preferred to forget the details when he was with Q.

 

“So I see you’re getting along very _well_ with your flatmate.” M started in her quiet voice. Bond _hated_ the voice.

 

“Need I remind you the risk you’re attracting to both you and your flatmate?”

 

Bond sighed. Of course he _knew_. He _fucking knew_ it.

 

“I’d hate to interfere with your private life, 007. Yet, you don’t seem to realise what you’re getting yourself into.”

 

M kept eye contact with him. James still couldn’t find his words.

 

“To love, Bond, is to do so even when it’s inconvenient. And you know to what extent inconvenience goes in our line of work.”

 

James felt like he had to say something before it became too real.

 

“M, I’d never-“

 

“Agent, _don’t_.” M stopped him firmly, and everything returned to silence.

 

James swore some silences were better than the others.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to me that I've written the series with introvert-ish Bond. I think he'd make a good ISTP? 
> 
> Also, I'll leave it to your imagination what was James trying to say.


End file.
